Battle of Souls
by Shaxra15
Summary: The UG Shibuya is in danger when the impossible happens and Hollows somehow get past its protecting walls. Hollows are beyond Joshua's jurisdiction so the Composer is forced to accept the help of a Soul Reaper …Too bad it will take both parties to wipe this enemy out and Soul Society and the Underground's way of dealing with Souls just don't mix…


_**AN: **__Hello! This is my very first REAL Bleach fanfic! I'm so very extremely new to the series so I hope I can do a somewhat adequate job with the characters-but believe me when I say I really try staying canon with characters. I always try to do some research beforehand. Anyway I'm not the best writer but I'm really trying to improve :P Because I'm so new the time this story takes place for Ichigo and Rukia is before the first major arc involving Soul Society. Ichigo is still new to the whole Reaper thing. And about the whole "Reaper" thing…for the sake of the story (important factor: differences between GAME Reapers and SOUL Reapers) and the fact I usually go by what the official English versions goes by I will refer to Shinigami as Soul Reapers. I apologize if this frustrates anyone. As for the TWEWY cast this tale takes place not to long after the Game. I would really appreciate R&R but I won't beg for it. Enjoy! And this chap is short, I apologize. It will lengthen as it goes. (Also if anyone has read my terrible The Sudden from long ago you may see some repeated elements in this regarding certain characters. And Neku's dad is still kind of a workaholic-he's trying to work on it and spend more time with his son but…well you know.)_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**Chapter 1: CALLING-**_**The Unwelcomed Reaper**_

_Once more to the breach dear friend once more _

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

The time it was taking for Shibuya's immensely crowded scramble crossing to clear out to nearly the equivalent of a ghost town was absolutely astounding. What had started out as a peaceful shopping day, a sunny one at that, for many ended up being a run for dear life under a cascading rain of rubble and even smashed bikes. Under their feet the pavement cracked and shifted. People were screaming and scrambling all over the place to escape as hell broke loose. Running from _what_ exactly Neku couldn't figure out. Whatever was causing the sudden destruction didn't appear to be an earthquake or a storm yet things were being broken and thrown about.…

Somewhere near him in the chaos he heard Shiki scream as a traffic light started to fall down.

"Shiki! _Watch out_!" he screamed as he jumped to push her out of the way. The pole came crashing down into the ground near them as they both smacked into the asphalt, Neku's arm around Shiki protectively. He was _not_ going to lose her again. He moaned as he righted himself. "You okay?"

With his help she managed to sit up. "I think so but my glasses got broke…I can't see anything clearly. Neku, what's happening?! "

"I don't know."

There was a loud screech and thundering crash sound as a car was completely smashed. Neku gawked dumbfounded. It was like Shibuya was under attack…but who was attacking? By now the scramble crossing was practically empty with the exception of a few idiots who had their cameras and phones out. What were they trying to record-Shibuya deteriorating by an invisible force? He scoffed at them. They were going to get killed, speaking of which- so was _he_ if he didn't scram.

Shiki tugged on his shirt. "Please let's go somewhere safe!"

He helped her to her feet. Which way would be the safest? _Hachiko._ For some reason the loyal dog just always seemed like the faultless meet up place no matter the circumstances. He quickly began pulling on her hand leading her there. Halfway through the scramble crossing he looked back to try to see if he could tell what was attacking yet. Surely it had exposed itself by now. _Still nothing_…Although he could have sworn he saw a fuzzy black image but it blurred out. Whatever it was it didn't stay in one place for long. Each time it moved there was physical evidence of its presence via the destruction it was causing. Was this some huge Noise from the UG Shibuya? No it couldn't be…

He skidded to a stop when he noticed near by a guy fall down, unconscious. The red-head landed in the arms of a short girl who caught him and in the process dropped her shopping bags.

"Shiki keep running! I gotta help them!"

"All right," she nodded. "Be careful!"

He dashed toward the girl who was in the process of trying to carry the guy's body. For someone so short to attempt to carry someone much taller than her…He couldn't ignore it. The closer he got a look at the red-headed guy, who appeared to be about the same age as Neku, the more the teen looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"Hey," he said. "Is he okay? Please let me help!"

"We're fine!" The raven haired girl snapped, "Now run! I don't need-_BEHIND YOU_!"

Neku quickly twisted around and saw a mammoth crack form in the ground in a curved line as a sound of clashing metal rang out. He could have sworn he saw a blurry image again, this time mixed with a smudge of orange. He shook his head. What was going on?

He looked back again unsure if he should just go on to safety and ignore the strange girl or force her to let him help. Before the Reapers' Game he would have just walked right on by minding his own business but he wasn't that person anymore. Before he could make a move to help he heard a familiar chuckle. _Joshua. _He stared in disbelieve as Joshua walked towards them. Did he know what was happening to here?

"Joshua!" Neku yelled. "What is this!?"

Something smacked into a building and the sound of screeching metal made him want to clamp his hands over his ears. Joshua, ignoring Neku, stood with his arms crossed staring down at the girl. She returned the look with a glare. There was another smash. _But what was it? Why was Joshua here?_

"Would you mind telling your guy to stop _making such a mess_?" He asked, almost angrily. A car alarm started going off.

"I'm sorry," she said flatly. "He's still new to the job."

_What "guy"?_ Another crash. The noises seemed less spontaneous then they had at first. It now seemed like a battle between _two_ invisible forces.

"Your_ type_'s not supposed to even be here." Joshua sounded annoyed.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON!?" _Neku yelled stamping his foot. It seemed both the girl and Joshua were seeing something he could not. Joshua turned to him and smiled. "I apologize, Neku. I didn't mean to ignore you. But it seems-…oh goodie, it seems _It's_ retreating now."

A deathly silence fell over the scramble crossing. Whatever had attacked was gone, leaving the scramble an utter wreck. _About time._ Neku looked down at the guy as he heard a moan come from him. The guy attempted to sit up but fell back into the girl's arms unconscious once again.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, the worry in her voice obvious.

Neku knelt down and put his fingers to the guy's neck, checking his pulse. It was slow, but he was alive.

"Ichigo? That his name?"

She nodded her face full of concern. "Yes. And I'm named Rukia."

Neku didn't know why this guy was out cold but he did know one thing: he couldn't leave him like this-especially since these people were just tourist shopping in Shibuya and not residents. It was obvious they didn't have a place to go…Neku didn't care that they were strangers; he would still try to assist them. They didn't ask for this to happen… He extended his hand out to her.

"My name's Neku. Rukia, my place isn't far from here. He can recover there. Police and news crews will be all over here like crazy any minute so we best head there now."

She considered for a moment. It seemed like she was about to reject the offer but another look at her friend she finally nodded her head. "Thank you."

Joshua sighed, "I'm afraid they'll have to leave Shibuya completely else they attract that beast again."

Rukia looked up angrily and heaved a shopping bag at him. It, of course, missed. Whether because the girl held back or Joshua made it miss, Neku wasn't positive of.

"WE attracted it!? We only came here for shopping!" she calmed herself with a sigh. "I can't leave till he recovers. Besides how dare _you _blame _us_, C_omposer. _If _anything _attracted it_, _it was your_ sick _Game_._"

Neku's jaw dropped. Who was this girl? How did she know so much about the Reapers' Game?

"I believe _our_ methods are better than your so-called Society's. We give Players another chance at life at least. You can't say that," he chuckled as he glanced at Neku. Neku looked down knowing how he himself used to think Joshua's methods were absolutely terrible…till it changed him. In fact, it was because of Neku that the Reapers' Game was still going….

"And you treat death like a GAME-a _play thing_. Souls should pass on peacefully not fight for their existence!" She argued with conviction.

Joshua smiled, amused. "I think you really need to leave now. If you're so concerned about others' safety you would realize its imperative for you to go before more of my Players die because of your _Hollows_."

_Players were dying because of what?_ Neku shook his head. "What do you mean?!"

"Both RG and UG Shibuya are under attack," he pointed at Rukia and Ichigo, "Because of them."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Shax's Rambles_

_Rukia obviously is aware and does not approve of the Reapers' Game. Joshua is likewise aware of her methods: Soul Society. Everyone else is ignorant of the others' existence._

_Of course the Soul Reapers aren't the cause of the attack…_

_Are there even cars in the scramble crossing? XD Maybe those like small scooter like ones-I dunno. Japan has a lot of small vehicles that you really don't see a lot of in America (where I'm from), and also I'm not really from a city at all (I'm the type of girl who likes to walk around barefoot XD) so I have to try my best to imagine myself inside one. I just thought it would be fun to type "a car alarm started going off". Ha ha ha. Ichi. _

_Heh, I hope this was an okay start…I noticed there aren't a lot of Bleach and TWEWY crossovers and there should be-a clash between the Reapers' views about death and such. Also I'll explain more later about how SS is not allowed to work in the UG. The wall surrounding the UG is meant to block out Hollows as well, not just keep Players in and such but…well you'll have to keep reading. This story's more serious but with the cast of characters there should be some fun times too. __**BOHAHAHA!**_


End file.
